Killer Moth (Arrow episode)
Killer Moth is the 2nd Episode of Arrow Air Date: 10/18/12 Intro My Name Is Oliver Queen For Eight Years, I've been stuck on an Island I have returned, for one goal, to take down crime in this city. It shifts to a bar, where we see that, its about to close. Owner: Listen man, you have to get going. The guy in a hood, looks up and says I was just leaving As the guy gets up he throws a knife at, the Owner, and blows up the building. Drury Walker: Bang Commercial Break We see, Oliver training with a pole, as Oliver is punching he starts having Flashbacks. We see, a young Oliver at Laurel's house Young Oliver: Are you ready baby? Young Laurel: Sure. Detective Lance comes out of the kitchen Detective Lance: Where are you kids headed too? Young Oliver: I got us a gig to an awesome concert, Is that OK Mister Lance? Detective Lance: Bring her back by 11:00. Young Oliver: What's his problem? Young Laurel: It's just that your a Billionaire , The Flashback cuts as we see Oliver marking down a person on his list Oliver: Drury Walker. Thea comes in Oliver's room Thea: Hey, Ollie time for dinner. Oliver: Ok. It shifts to down stairs, as we see Mashed Potatoes, Chicken, and Mac In Cheese Moria: I made you your favorite. Oliver: Thanks mom Thea: So how was the Island? Oliver: Um I can't talk about it. Thea: Why? Moria: Leave your brother alone, He won't tell you. Someone, knocks on the door Moria: Who is it? Tommy: Its me Tommy, and my father. Moria opens the door, and smiles Tommy: Misses Queen!! Malcom: The food smells good. Oliver, shakes Tommy's hand, Oliver: Hey man!! Tommy: So, how's being back in Starling? Oliver: Its good, Malcom gets a plate of food, but then he gets an urgent call. Tommy: Who is it? Malcom: Its the board, but I'll enjoy this meal first. Moria turns on the TV where the Reporter, talks about The Hood's murders, Tommy: That's the nut in the green hood. Oliver: He seems to protect this city, Tommy: He need's a new name, The Hood does not seem right. Oliver: What sounds better than the Hood? Malcom: How about, Green Arrow? Oliver: No, that's lame. Everyone starts laughing It shifts to an unknown location, as we see someone drinking scotch Man: Please, I have a family!! Unknown Man: Have you ever heard of the Killer Moth? Man: What? The Unknown man takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Drury Walker. Man: You? Drury Walker: I'm sorry Drury begins fighting him, as we see the man is near death. Man: Agh Agh!! Drury: You have failed this city, Drury then kills him, with a shot to the head. Commercaial Break It shifts, to Oliver looking on a high tech computer about yesterdays murder. Oliver: This doesn't make any sense. How can this guy kill people this way? Oliver gets up, and says he will get some answers We shift, to Detective Lance, taking out the trash. Detective Lance: The Killer Moth killer is still on large. The Hood appears behind him. The Hood: Detective, I'm on your side. Detective Lance: Are you crazy? Last week you murdered that guy in cold blood. The Hood: Listen, if you don't trust me, then the Killer Moth, will kill everyone in Starling. The Hood, grapples on a building and heads off into the night with Detective Lance, watching him. It shifts to Merlyn Industries, as we see Malcom, as he is getting ready to leave. Malcom notices a figure with a hood Malcom: Who are you? Drury Walker shoots Malcom, in the leg Killer Moth: Malcom Merlyn, the one who failed this city. Malcom: Ahh!! guards Malcom's guards come in and begin shooting at him, but Killer Moth dodges each bullet and gasses the room. Malcom: Cough Cough, someone help!! Malcom gets knocked out Commercial Break We shift to an underground place under Queen Corp, as Oliver is investigating the Killer Moth. Oliver: In 1995, he was wanted for murder, then he broke, out Oliver looks at his phone and receveis a text from Tommy. Tommy In Text: Ollie come, to my house, its about my father. Oliver In Text: Ok, I'll be there. We shift to Oliver arriving to Tommy's house Tommy: Guys its Oliver Queen, let him through. Security Guard: Sorry sir Oliver: No problem, what the heck happened? Tommy: My father's been kidnapped. Oliver: By who? Tommy: Killer Moth, he kills everyone Oliver. Oliver: I'll search around Tommy: Ollie, I'm coming with you. Oliver: No!! I don't want anything to happen to you understand? Tommy: Fine, but be careful Oliver Oliver leaves as we shift to an abandon building Malcom awakens Malcom: Hello? Where am I? Killer Moth: Malcom, welcome to my house. Malcom: Do you want my money? Killer Moth steps on Malcom's throat Killer Moth: Shut up. The Hood busts through, but sees three guards. The Hood takes them on. Brute: Take this He punchs The Hood to the wall, and is about to hit him again when The Hood breaks his legs, and shoots two arrows into it. Brute: Aggghhhhh!!! The Hood knocks him out, The Hood kills the two, by breaking their necks The Hood aims his Bow, as he enters the room The Hood: Merlyn? Killer Moth appears and begins to hold Malcom The Hood: Drury Walker, put him down. Killer Moth: Ok He throws Malcom to the ground and aims his gun at him, The Hood charges at him. The Hood and Killer Moth tussle on the ground with each other. The Hood, hits kicks him in the stomach, Killer Moth punches The Hood in the face, and stabs him in the chest Killer Moth: Stop holding back, Hood. The Hood: Agh, The Hood gets up, and says sure, and shoots five arrows into his chest. Killer Moth drops to the ground dead, The Hood rescues Malcom. It shifts later, as we see Oliver changing back into normal clothes, and visits Tommy's house Oliver: Mister Merlyn!! Malcom: Oliver, its so nice to see you. Oliver: The Hood, saved you. Tommy: Lets toast to my father being alive. We then cut to the Starling City, airport where John Diggle is arriving. Clerk: How's Starling? John Diggle: I think I'll like it here, he then looks at The Hood on the news. End Of Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes